


Wherever You Are

by Letzgetit (Marissaur)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, happy valentine's day, this comes from a cute proposal I saw yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissaur/pseuds/Letzgetit
Summary: A promise made to be kept.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Yay. I almost cried yesterday, it was such a cute proposal. I'll explain on Twitter. 
> 
> Anyways here's my markhyuck proposal.

Wherever you are. I'll be there. 

It was a silly childhood promise made late one night when they should have been fast asleep. But Donghyuck never wanted to listen. And Mark was always along for the ride. If it took them out to sit on Donghyuck's roof or up the road to the hill that overlooks downtown. It wasn't silly then to say forever. And think of only their future together. But there is only so far you can go in a small town like theirs. They had to get out of there if they wanted to go anywhere. 

Their break came when Mark caught the attention of some big hotshot music producer in Seoul. He wanted to work with Mark. Still they packed their bag and loaded them up in Mark's handed down '89 Honda civic. And they were gone; they never looked back. 

I'll wait for you. Wherever you are. 

Long hours and late nights were something that has become more and more common for Mark. In his dreams he was always here. But he never knew how hard it was going to be. There were few things that made it worth it. One was Donghyuck. He was always there, at home, waiting to hold Mark after tough days and reheat some dinner. If he was honest with himself, he didn't deserve Donghyuck. He wasn't good enough for the literal sun. But Mark was selfish and he loved Donghyuck too much to let him go. 

And Donghyuck told him every day, there was no place he'd rather be. Mark was successful, people liked his songs. But Donghyuck liked them more. Because he knew the stories behind them. Donghyuck is selfish too. He wasn't going to let go, it would be impossible to find someone that got him like Mark did. 

Their second break came when Donghyuck auditioned, on a whim and Mark's encouragement, at a community theater. He got the lead. Mark never promised to make it to all the performances but opening night was a guarantee. February 14th was the big night. Donghyuck waited patiently for his boyfriend to make his appearance. The lights dimmed once then twice, signaling the audience to their seats. Still there was no Mark. It was disappointing. But not at all surprising, he just hoped Mark made it in time. 

By curtain call Donghyuck was exhausted. He had almost forgotten about his missing in action boyfriend. He went backstage and hurriedly got out of his costume and stage makeup. He laughed with his coworkers and the theater staff. They were all in good spirits after such a tremendous start. Donghyuck was a natural on the stage. A manger made a call on the headset, lead rolls center stage. Weird. Donghyuck headed out to the stage in his small cotton shorts and leather jacket, stolen from none other than Mark Lee. When he pushed through the leg curtains on the left wing of the stage. He froze. There in center stage was Mark, kneeling on one knee, in a suit. When Mark looked up he smiled so sweetly. And pulled out a little velvet box. 

"Donghyuck we've been through so much together, like jumping into the pool not knowing how to swim. And I can't imagine doing any of this without you. Now and forever."

Inside the little box was a ring, of the brightest gold he's ever seen. On top was a diamond cut like a sun. Donghyuck took small steps to get to Mark. Shoulders trembling, tears shining on his cheeks. Mark just smiled up at him.

"Yes Mark. Forever. Yes."

Donghyuck choked on his cries as Mark got up and hugged him tightly. Before pulling back to slip the ring on his fourth finger. He then took Donghyuck's cheeks gently and kissed him softly. Donghyuck found a hold of the lapels of Mark's coat. Mark let go of Donghyuck's cheeks to wrap his arms around Donghyuck's waist. And pull him in closer. They broke apart when cheers erupted around them. Someone had a confetti gun. And now there was something more to celebrate then the great start of the play.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos and comments please. 
> 
> Come find me on twitter [@petrichorsun](https://twitter.com/petrichorsun?s=09)
> 
> Go check out my favorite hobby, photography. And if you'd like, [Buy Me A Drink ](https://ko-fi.com/marissaur) Honestly might need to fundraise for a new computer theres only so much work on can do on a phone.


End file.
